


【Lucas/Jackson】Falling in love

by Saysomethingnice



Category: all嘉
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-06-08
Packaged: 2020-04-12 16:18:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19135660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saysomethingnice/pseuds/Saysomethingnice





	【Lucas/Jackson】Falling in love

*年下/破镜重圆/办公室恋情/除了狗血没别的  
*OOC/口是心非年上女友/强大又温柔的姐姐设定/勿上升真人

 

01.半支烟

 

本港天气播报足足喊了一周八号风球即将入境，民众应减少户外出行，最好不要踏出房门半步。Jackson现躺在办公桌上的手机不厌其烦地又闪出警示。他叹了口气将它塞进西裤口袋，直了直腰，有点酸痛。墙上时钟显示下午三点。大会断断续续开了四个钟头，他朝还在伏案疾书的员工摆摆手讲，休息休息，你们不累吗我都要累死。

他擦得反光的鞋尖踢开会议室门，踱步到安全窗边一把拉开，一股粘湿热风劈头盖脸闷了进来。他想或许天气预报没有诓人，这四月天翻起鬼脸来或许真有台风也说不定。

但即使台风刮来也不会是现在，他如此笃定的原因是身体响起了“生物钟”，就算天上下刀子也不能阻止他即将做的一件例行公事——去到楼脚点支烟

 

所有而立之年的单身男人面对的境况如出一辙：事业压力大，父母逼得紧，女友物质需求过度，更私密一些的事情——床笫间自己的虎虎生风与他人的力不从心。这些话题Jackson从未曾感到有趣。所以他在离他不远处的、逐渐扩大势力范围的“烟友交流群体”外显得格外形单影只。

他半低头忽视对面人投来的几簇邀请目光直到躲出楼脚下的荫凉。Jackson认命地将栖息目标锁定在五十米外的Starbuck露天座位。他庆幸地想，还好，有阳伞。

为一杯全糖全奶美式咖啡埋单，他坐住终于点燃香烟。尼古丁顺直白过滤棉绕着舌尖入肺，再由舌尖送出口化作团白雾，粘湿的风将雾气拉散环着他有些潮湿的背脊，好似隔开了喧扰和如炬的几点目光。他好想喟叹一声这来之不易的满足感，耳尖不由自主地收取刚刚是非之地的无聊讯息，只可惜讲咸湿笑话的呱噪男声却已经烟消云散。

惬意不过三秒钟，口袋传出密麻不停歇的催命符。Jackson皱眉掏出手机，看定来电号码后反扣在桌上，如此拨通挂断到第四次，他于是妥协。

通话内容毫无营养，他木然任凭叫嚣左耳穿右耳，觉得听些刚刚的无聊扯皮都好过现下“被他分手的男友”啼声泪下的哀求。他宁愿去品味所谓“紧逼父母的唠叨”与“女友的过度索求”

要知道这两种烦恼拜这位“前”的男友所赐通通没得体会，或许自己还要感谢他。

一阵冗长的沉默中，对方被他的无视激得胡言乱语。Jackson耐心耗尽，他搅着杯里坚硬如石的冰块，便狠狠戳下去。

“你讲完未？”

声音有够冷，电话那头一愣，之后听到的只有嘈杂的电流声。

Jackson想自己是否太过冷酷，但毕竟被人劈腿这件事不是人人都有一颗包容的心。所以他趁电话那头还未再次发动哭诉攻击时赶忙挂断。

 

纠缠仅仅五分钟时间，太阳已从这边跑去了那一头。他扬着下巴，额角被晒得滴汗，流进那双大于常人的眼睛里，沙沙痛感使眼角湿润。烟灰落了一桌，只饮一口的香烟算作浪费变成灰烬。他白皙的手指拣出第二根，叼在唇边。未等点燃时，一个男人弯腰正凑过来，挡住些阳光撑出一小块阴凉，接着他徐徐开口，声音带着许久未见的熟悉：

“靓仔，借只火”

Jackson闻声转头，毒辣阳光对他漂亮的双眼不算友好，他只好微微眯起，因此无法清晰辨别那人模样，但钻进耳朵里的声音却不能更熟悉。

Jackson想来思去，现在用“自来熟”这词来形容他绰绰有余。因为这男士顺势拉开椅子坐到Jackson边旁，未待主人同意先点燃自己这支烟，后又殷勤地帮Jackson点燃，任凭烟草被灼伤发出短促嘶吼，Jackson却不为所动。

这男人于是捏着香烟吸了一口，看烟丝聚燃一簇火星后举到Jackson眼前。

“喏，给你”

烟雾阻隔两人间不算远的距离，Jackson借还未完全看清他眉眼时的空档思索——自己是否要接过这半支烟，给五年未见的前下属一个台阶。

不合时宜来一阵风，吹散这阵烟雾。本该撵在脚下熄灭火星后抛尸在垃圾桶里的东西，此时却享受着柔软唇瓣的殊荣。Jackson这一口吸得过重，头脑晕晕乎乎。

 

对面男人的五官此时已看得真切，眉宇间曾经的青涩变作了从容。是介于男孩与男人之间英俊又爽朗的一张脸。

Jackson偏头吐出烟雾，舌尖微微苦涩。

对面男人看着凝化一滩水渍的咖啡杯同燃尽的小撮烟灰调侃：

“人生十有八九不如意，聪明人不会用别人错误惩罚自己”

说完便毫无顾忌拿起杯子饮杯底，只尝得满口甜腻，他吐吐舌尖，又道：

“研究表明，吸烟同时饮咖啡，动脉硬化同癌症的几率要比常人大四倍。解压方法一百种，你偏偏选择最不健康这一种”

Jackson转过头，眼神落到他那张神采飞扬的脸上，不着痕迹地从眉梢扫到下巴，他撇撇嘴道：“你转行做医生？如今谁人压力大过我，本港GDP都被深圳超两年，能力越大责任越大你晓不晓得？”

玩笑开得认真，也就不像玩笑。男人听得认真，更没逗趣的意味。他指了指对面高楼，当然不是啦，没那个本事，现在做金融，也算没白白浪费实习所得，十三楼是我的工作室

他掏出一只名片放在桌上：无聊时找我聊天啊

Jackson粗略扫过一眼，就听到这人无头无脑问了句：你还记不记得我们多久没见了？

未等回应，男人自顾自掰起指头数，样子幼稚得可以。他将细长有力的一只手摆在Jackson眼前。

“足足有五年”

他拉过椅子更凑近些，看到Jackson颊侧被晒出一片粉红色。

“过得怎样，我好挂住你”

 

Jackson未料五年间他竟磨练得炉火纯青，漂亮话说起来面不红心不跳，要知道他从前对自己多讲句话都会结巴。他挑眉倚住靠背，两手交叠进双臂：“菜鸟”活生生变作“公仔面”，可喜可贺。

男人也笑，尽然显出一丝稚气，他长腿交叠搭在右腿上：“公仔面？怎么讲？难道我看起来很好泡？”

Jackson垂眼，浓密睫毛投下一片阴影，他未作答，将烟蒂扔进杯底，道了声再见，便起身同他擦肩而过。

 

谁都没有为这场计划外的偶遇行最后的道别礼，好似理所当然，又显得决绝无情。男人用力控制自己没有挽留Jackson离开的背影。没关系，他同自己讲：来日方长，不争朝夕。

 

02.新扎师弟

 

二零一四那一年，中国驻旧金山领事馆发生纵火案，韩国发生大规模个人信用卡信息泄露事件，意大利总统宣布辞职，泰国反政府阻止决定结束“封锁曼谷”行动……但这些对于刚刚被委任为sales manage的Jackson来讲不过是几桩国际新闻，距离自己这种社畜来讲足够遥远，直到中旬香港发生了一起特殊事件。这彻底打乱所有香港公民的生活秩序，特别对他而言。

新官上任旧官点火，公司内斗还未体验分毫，大环境变动直接要走他半条命。

Jackson窝在空调打低至十七度的办公室里，桌上堆成山丘的文件压得他难以呼吸。公司实习生追赶热潮前赴后继身染“革命颜色”以证明存在价值，使中环变得更拥堵与偏执。上司急得焦头烂额，不得已对坚守岗位的其他员工软硬兼施苦口婆心：不要充当政客炮灰。

Jackson忙得几次缺席集整例会，上司只好推门进行一对一辅导。

房间冷得可以做冰库，但Jackson仍在汗流浃背埋头苦干，连头都未抬。手下工作不停，飞速对上司飙出几句话：“老大如果可怜我就赶快调人陪我同受罪。”他签好几个文件才抬头，双眼下是难以遮挡的青黑色眼底：“我一人实在好难撑住。”

结果就是不知从哪里拉过一名大三学生推至他面前，男孩手捏一副简历，束手束脚等待面前的王生发配。Jackson边整理方案边往嘴里塞冰冷汉堡做午餐，对面新人蛮会看眼色，冲到茶水间泡杯咖啡端到桌上来，他端起饮一口苦咖啡，眉头拧紧勉强下咽，依然没有富裕时间看新人半眼。

“自我介绍”

Jackson声音不大，但字字清晰。男孩见他态度威严且冷，生出些紧张感，赶忙拾起份简历，出口声洪亮，蛮有气势：

“参加这次面试我觉得好荣幸。我希望通过这次面试将一个真实的自己展示给您，帮助自己抓住这个机会。”

Jackson继续核对文件，一目十行精力高度集中，他拿支红色笔在疏漏部分圈了个圆，同时附和：讲重点

男孩一愣，再开口省去不少废话，他清清嗓子道：

“我叫黄旭熙，英文名Lucas，我就读于香港大学，心理系。虽然专业与公司方向不同，但我学习能力比较强，有信心能帮你分担些工作上的烦恼……”

港大？原来是校友，Jackson这才赏赐般抬起头。

Lucas看到精致又时髦的脸孔，又好年轻，想他现在就坐到这个位置真是犀利。Jackson则将下巴又扬起一些才看到学生稚气未脱一张脸，心里想现在小孩子营养够足，腿长成这般。

“点解咁心急实习？”他彻底将笔放下，仰在座椅里算做休息。

Lucas实话实说：“因为要赚钱嘛……俊和集团卡掉了奖学金赞助……”Lucas双肩塌下来，孩童面孔化成愁眉苦脸：“学生压力好大的。”

讲得够真，Jackson又问怎样看待本港现下发生的事，从你的角度出发。问得蛮迂回，Lucas叹口气直接回应道：我没有那么狠心要妈咪扛条幅站金钟叫我回家，外面好热，不如吹冷风同隔壁李太搓麻。

Jackson被逗笑，两只问题他全都满意，若要给分恐怕有A＋，他好中意务实又诚恳的人。

这抹笑容使他看起来更小了一些，Lucas对他印象改观，好似同刚刚冰冰冷有天差之别，现在看上去温柔又可爱。他有些被自己的形容吓到，但看那双夹杂疲累的双眼还装着快乐神采，他又觉得自己判断没有出错，本质热情与温柔是无法掩饰的。但后来被狠操过度的事实只叫Lucas痛恨自己评估失准。

 

Lucas发现他所学三年知识毫无用武之地，只得下课后猛补习。Jackson时常深夜打来电话要他拟合同，满天哈欠陪同抬不起的眼皮，Lucas讶异自己是如何挺到现在。直到有犯次大错，一字之差的损失大到他背后狂冒冷汗，多靠Jackson帮他抗。那时Jackson拍拍他后颈只讲“天塌先砸到我，收住你的愁眉苦脸”，云淡风轻得不太真实。以至于后来Lucas从理到情都不允许自己再有任何过错来由这位“讲义气”的上司背锅，所以他成长飞速，从拿支笔尖小心翼翼扣字码到从容不迫一目几行飞速搞定，这期间只用了短短不到一周时间。

那晚搞掂一桩棘手case后，Jackson扯开领带歪在桌上说，谁讲隔行如隔山，亏得阿卢好聪明，人不服老不可以。

又再乱讲啦你！每天讲自己老十次。哪里老了，根本就好年轻。

Lucas打着哈欠回道。他已同Jackson熬夜一周，重任卸下顿时整人涣散不堪。Jackson拍拍他肩膀：请你去吃米其林好不好。Lucas眼皮打架还不顾捧场点头，但心里却只想好好睡上一觉。

后来他从Jackson的休息室醒来就见床头桌上放了整只寿司船，一旁长碟里切好的鱼生下冰袋已全融成水，Lucas翻出手机才知自己都睡到隔天傍晚。他赶忙托着饭食下床，直角肩顶开卧室门去看他的上司有没工作狂病发作饿到自己。经理室灯还亮着，空调依然打很冷，Jackson却不知去处。

Lucas寻了一圈到洗手间，推门就听到Jackson躲在不知哪一间格子里讲话。声音足够大，零零散散的字句内容搞得他心底一沉，后知后觉才明白自己窥探到他的秘密。

Jackson的声音听起来愤怒又迷惘，最后到无奈，甚至夹杂着些啜泣。平日里习惯讲普通话，但哭着喊话时粤语腔调全钻了出来，无法隐藏，就像字里行间的委屈。

Lucas听他同对方商量要不要见面，不想隔着电话又要闹误会。接着听他又平静地问我们不要因为工作的事情吵架好不好。沉默些许后声音突发高亢，继而颤抖控诉：阿Mat，你怎么能这样讲我？

Lucas知道这人，正是Jackson以前的上司，现在被调去了隔壁做组长。好事同僚喜讲无聊八卦，同部门升降职位的戏码从来不缺观众。Jackson同他不和的消息不胫而走，但Lucas怎都未料两人居然是情人关系。

亲密关系摆上职场又逢权职调动，这叫他很难做吧。Lucas这么想着，此时隔间的门被Jackson撞开，他赶忙侧身走出卫生间，心情忽而低落起来，坐在位子上对着食物发呆。

卫生间传出阵水声，Jackson脸上挂满细细水珠，他眼底鼻尖全发红，却没事人样走到Lucas身边，看看桌上纹丝未动的饭食，操着浓重鼻音问他怎么不吃饭，不合胃口还是没有睡醒？大佬知不知你自己睡了几个钟，报表只好他来做。

Lucas见他根本无意提刚刚发生过的事，也就全当作没有听到，夹了颗沾满鱼籽的寿司送进Jackson的嘴巴里，那人被塞的一愣，反应过来后，两瓣嘴唇配合着嚅嗫，却食不知味。

 

之后Lucas在校稿时觉得还不如自己弄来得省力气——诟病太多，语序混乱，他从未见Jackson犯这种低级错误。Lucas只得讲，老大，很晚了，收工好不好？Jackson才晓得去看时钟，然后就有些抱歉，催促他赶快下班，批给他一天假期，又叮嘱他后天要准时开工。

但Lucas要的又不是这个。

他坐近Jackson身边讲刚刚那份报表出了好多错，你不是机器，同样需要休息，总这样要吃不消。Jackson叹气：黄生，部门只剩你我两人，我撑到现在好艰难，难道要我放弃，不可能，我做不来。  
不是放弃嘛，是休息。  
我还不累。  
Lucas讲不过他，直接将Jackson台式机拔断电源，后才觉越矩。倒没料到Jackson竟然未发脾气，两只圆眼瞪着黑漆漆屏幕好长一阵时间，才机械地转头白了他一眼。

 

“蛮狠的啊？我不工作你养我？”

“好啊，养就养咯。”

 

Lucas回的顺理成章，速度快到令人瞠目，太过顺口而搞得自己耳廓深红微微发热。

Jackson随即调笑道：

“吹水唔抹嘴噶——我每顿都要食有机餐海鲜只吃三头鲍每月都要添金或钻。请问你有几颗肾？”

Lucas切了一声，小声嘀咕：除去左腔里是心，剩下都可以做肾行不行。

声音小得如蚊鸣，可惜Jackson未听到。

然而那颗孤独的心总在炉火上备受煎熬，时不时要拿出来冷却晾凉，酸涩又痛楚，后来Lucas才晓得那种滋味代表什么。

 

四个月后，局势回暖。

没有人头脑会一直发热，他总要屈服于现实世界的柴米油盐。热血中年审时度势后参透回头是岸才是正确选择。而Lucas在高强打压之下羽翼渐丰，也能够独当一面。尽管他知道自己只是临时充数用来相互救济。

 

Jackson这晚终于放话正点收工，待人走净后塞给Lucas一只红色利是。大概有十毫米厚。Jackson讲这是犒劳你的辛苦费，想怎么支配都随你，开不开心？Lucas捏在手里百味杂陈，抽出七成退了回去，讲了声多谢便扭头走掉，留下Jackson一人在原地莫名其妙。

脾气发得没有道理，一切都往好的方向发展：公司资金回笼，部门又添新人，自己也赚得学费也学到不少职场规则，还有Jackson，同男友关系也缓和许多，多到几次茶水间勾勾手指都被他撞到。

 

这样看来，脾气发得也并非无道理。

Lucas想不如停在现下。他应该结束这场荒谬的实习去接触合适的工作，多增长些见识。自己目光太过短浅，盯住别人的喜怒哀乐而困住自己，未免太得不偿失。虽然收得一份远超于实习工资几十倍的红包，但他总觉得与Jackson的关系不仅仅在金钱上，应该更深，或者更纯粹些。

看到夹在课本里棱角分明的利是就想到那天自己的幼稚行径，之后因课业繁重多次告假都草草用电话通知，他讨厌自己像鸵鸟。就算结束也应该有个好看的样子才行，虎头蛇尾也不是他的风格。Lucas决定去见Jackson一次，好好道歉，再做道别。

 

这晚下了自习，Lucas骑单车到楼脚下就见十七层办公室的灯依旧亮着。他带刚买好的宵夜上楼，刚推开门就闻到呛鼻烟味，屋里此时一片狼藉，烟感喷淋还在喷水。他急忙大喊王嘉尔边开窗透气，脚下趟倒什么，响起清脆碎裂声，他低头看到一只盛满烟蒂的烟灰缸和把头埋在双膝被淋湿透的Jackson。

“你怎么来了”

湿漉漉的鼻音从膝间传出来，不用看也知道他哭了。Lucas想一定是那个Mat又叫他伤心。但他问不出口，只好把外套脱下罩住他肩上。

“我...我来送宵夜给你。”  
他只能讲一个蹩脚又合乎情理的理由。

Jackson抬头，一双眼白都被染上血丝，双眼红肿不堪。他吸吸鼻子，看看他又看向别处，尴尬着笑也不是，不笑也不是，干扯着嘴角，最后又把头低下，两大滴眼泪滑下来。

 

“买酒来了吗，陪我喝酒吧。”

Jackson咽下喉咙里的酸涩，挫败地望着Lucas，他急需要点什么来陪自己渡过这段难堪又痛苦的时间。

 

辗转到酒吧，两人半打啤酒下肚，Jackson反而显得清醒，不哭不闹，偶尔剥几粒花生放进嘴里，间隙讲些Lucas不在时发生的琐事。而后在震耳欲聋的音乐里歪倒在Lucas身边。

 

他掩埋在噪杂里的声音仍然清醒，他问Lucas自己做人是否好失败，为什么好努力在让步却还是无法挽回。后来就有些浑浑噩噩，拉住他的前襟讲：我好爱你，再给我们一次机会，大不了我辞职走人，你重新坐回原位。见眼前的人没有回答，他于是痛苦地环上Lucas的脖子，冰冷的嘴唇贴在他耳边说，求求你还不行吗，我王嘉尔几时求过人，你答应我可不可以，我好爱你，别离开我。

 

Lucas很难形容那是什么感觉——痛与酸楚争相不让地挥着旗帜朝自己跑来，那面棋子上写满了“打倒你”的口号，目的就是为了摧毁自己最后的理智。

他握过Jackson冰冷的指尖在手里，不得不承认的是，自己被它们打倒并一败涂地。

他定定的望着醉态萎靡的Jackson开口：我想答应你，想回应你卑微的爱情，想说我也爱你，我不会离开你。可我又不是他，我是谁你知不知。

你是谁。

Jackson歪头想了好一阵。

“你是黄小菜鸟Lucas，现在变成大凤凰，也快飞走，飞走之前还要生我气。”

他摆摆手，走吧，都走吧。没有谁地球不都还是转，少唬我。说着又举着两手捏Luacs的脸质问：你怎么不早来一些，我就不会这样累，谢谢你行不行，再多陪陪我，再陪我喝一杯。

 

Lucas夺过那只杯子饮尽，爱与妒一并纠缠烧成火就着干烈的高度酒精吞下，过度灼烧着不堪一击的心脏。他盯着Jackson游离着的湿润的双眼，不知是在作答还是在为自己打气。他抹掉他眼角的眼泪，语气过于认真，他讲，好，我答应你。

 

03.色情男男

 

Jackson今夜返港后本要直接回家休息，一连四天去到上海谈生意，夜夜饮酒过度，落得头重脚轻，腰酸鼻塞。Taxi上才将手机断开飞行模式，工作群里八百条未读信息等着他，有一瞬间他好想当做看不到，但逃避既可耻又无用。翻看许久后才知有效内容是为位老员工策划三十五岁生辰。Jackson拍腿懊恼，他已经计划过生日派对，哪知忙到忘记。于是他赶忙叫司机调头，购得一支拉菲与男款皮包后直奔去处。

 

生日会因他急转成接风宴，员工见老板疲态毕露就不再劝酒，果汁参茶要了一扎又一扎。Jackson扯开领结，霸麦点歌曲。多种语言祝寿歌他唱个遍，情到深处觉得柳橙汁都不对味，身旁人一个没拦住，就被他钻了空子饮烈酒。

散席后谢拒了送他回家的提议，夜晚风有些微微冷，走回家正好消酒气。待人走净后他迈了一步才发觉原来真的有点上头。于是他决定先歇歇脚，就倚在街边栏杆处。不巧闻到对面摊位上阵阵牛杂香，正勾起肚里馋虫。

看到餐车小匾牌提示Cash Only ，可惜Jackson从头到脚没有一毛钱。他爬上栏杆勾住脚坐上去，大眼睛直勾勾盯住沸腾锅子里面的炖萝卜快要滴口水。囊中羞涩叫他垂下头，眼光就扫到挂在领带上的钻石领带夹。他嘻嘻一笑，扯掉捏在手里，想用它换整锅都没得讲。

撑住栏杆向下一跃，力度掌握太过火，上身不巧就前倾在路过的一位女孩身上。

她被撞进旁边男友怀里，Jackson一阵头晕目眩，定住后赶忙扶好女孩，要辨她有没受伤时就听到她男友脱口而出的脏话。Jackson被耳熟的嗓音震得血液超速回流，头脑一下清醒过来，手脚变得冰凉。

他抬起头，一张熟悉的脸跃然面前——这位替女友抱不平的好好男友四天前还在电话里对自己哭诉着：我好爱你、原谅我、求你给我机会赎罪，现在竟火速变成了别人如胶似漆的现男友。Jackson望着两人浓情蜜意作态嗤笑一声，笑自己那时居然还会动摇。

然而就是这一声饱含苦楚的叹息听到前男友耳朵里全变做轻蔑与不齿。

Jackson见女孩无恙便要离开这块碍眼景色，才欲转身就被狠狠扯住手腕——前男友火气十足，趾高气昂地喝令他道歉。

眼见周围人越凑越多，而他一副小人得逞嘴脸向自己挑衅，整张脸布满“是你瞎了眼睛才会错过我这种好好男友”的得意表情。Jackson头痛，心里直骂自己当初为何踩上这样一摊狗屎。

前男友还在得寸进尺：“撞到人连句道歉都不讲，穿得像人却不做人事！”

Jackson愣了几秒，脑中在他瑕疵必报的丑陋模样里闪回好多片段——从相识到相爱再到他劈腿求和，好的事情其实没得几个，多数是无法停止的争吵与无奈。

越发觉得这段时间尤其被浪费，Jackson生出几分愤怒，他想：你既然把话说绝，那就不要怪我。

随即整人力量一卸，就被前男友的手劲带了个踉跄，脚底不慎一滑整人栽倒在他身边，Jackson眼眶瞬间通红，他双手扯着他的前襟开口：

“David，你讲我不做人事，我倒要大家评评理，同我拍拖又去喜欢女人，到底谁不是人？！”

女孩被这一席控诉惊得瞠目结舌原地当机，David脸憋成茄色，周围人一阵哄笑指指点点。现场版同性恋人痛斥劈腿女人的渣男戏码精彩绝伦，甚至有好事者掏出手机居然要现场直播。David恼羞成怒一气之下冲Jackson扬起巴掌。手才举到半空中就被人扼住，紧接一拳挥在那张欠揍的脸上，随后他软成速食面的胳膊就被别在身后推到墙边。

动作一气呵成毫无拖泥带水，谁以为是什么收工下班正巧路过的阿sir为人声张正义。

Jackson擦擦硬挤出来的眼泪仰头看清那人，那句话怎么讲——屋漏偏逢连夜雨，这种糗事居然被最不想见到的人见碰到，这巧合未免也太过令人无力。

Lucas快把David手腕捏碎，旁边的女友哪里受得住这样绝美场面，气哼哼转身走掉。David见大事不妙，唉声讨饶。Jackson眼中映着Lucas那双盛满怒气的眼睛，忽然思维就跳跃到五年前的某一天，他不由得被记忆牵制着出了阵神，回神后他拉住Lucas的胳膊讲算了，便扒开人群走开。

 

两人一路无语，走过一支路口Jackson忽然停下又返身回去。两人停驻在牛杂摊前，Jackson买了碗鱼蛋同什锦牛杂，竹签插过一颗吃到嘴里，面色才见缓和。

“首先告诉你啊，我不会感激你的”

“你讲边个啊？请客还是为你出头”Lucas双手接过几枚阿叔找零的硬币后反问。

“我一人打他十个绰绰有余，哪里要你横插一刀打乱我节奏”

收好钱的Lucas拿着他的手腕扎过唯一一块白萝卜送进自己嘴里，烫得他口齿不清：“狗咬吕洞宾，难怪你总遇渣男”

Jackson讶异转头，就看他吞萝卜的嘴巴一阵心烦，他咬牙切齿熄火气只好安慰自己请客的人最大。

两碗小吃只用一分钟消灭，Lucas问要不要再买些什么填饱肚子，Jackson未答，将速食盒扔进垃圾桶后单手撑过栏杆翻跳过去，伸手要拦Taxi。

恰巧是刚刚混乱中扭痛那只脚先落地，Lucas手疾眼快撑住他的肩膀，弯腰钻过栏杆站到他身旁。

“我知道一家好正点的泰式推拿，要不要去试试看”

那只手烫得Jackson肩头好热，垂目就看到五指关节破皮三只。

“我觉得现在要去的是医院”

“你担心我？”

Lucas唇边勾起一抹笑，看起来好陌生，是他从未见过的游刃有余，甚至有一丝使坏。Jackson转过头看着夜色下茫茫车流并未回应，而是坚定自己刚刚讲过的答案。

“去医院”

“做推拿”

Lucas紧接开口，一副笃定架势。Jackson肩头被握得微微发痛，好似这般大力要强势证明他的手根本没有问题，Jackson不想再继续这种小学鸡般对话，于是妥协。

 

司机终于驶到目的地，停驻在闪着无比俗媚的粉红色霓虹灯光的破旧楼口，墙边贴了几张楼凤宣传单，怎么看都偷着尴尬与滑稽。Lucas才发觉五年前那家正宗泰式按摩早已人去楼空。两人相觑后Jackson忍不住揶揄：“我不知你兴趣如此广泛？”

Lucas摸摸鼻尖面露窘态，看得Jackson心情大好，好似打赢一场战役，但还未好好消化胜利果实就被领着上楼，两人七拐八躲才找到正经的推拿师傅。

 

许是旅途劳顿，四肢顺展的Jackson粘上床便昏昏欲睡，轻微鼻息声招示着他真的好累。师傅手劲像上过发条，每按一处便会得到他眉头的轻蹙，Lucas看他痛苦的模样，朝师傅摆摆手示停。

因为失去疼痛的煎熬而渐渐陷入睡眠的Jackson脸色粉红，鼻尖微微汗湿，因为鼻塞而唇瓣张开，露出两颗兔牙看起来好可爱。Lucas起身握住他红肿的脚踝，拇指缓缓按压踝骨周围，指印所到之处带出一片粉红。他挤些按摩膏在手里焐热涂匀，绕着凸起处打圈，不一会便听到点点哼声，细小缠绵又煽情。

Lucas被这声音搞得面色通红，只得埋头将注意力集中在那只伤脚上，Jackson溢出轻微苦痛难耐的声线犹如一扯钢线，看似柔软却致命，慢慢磨割着Lucas的理智，手劲不自觉变大。

“本想好好夸奖你，怎么越搞越用力”

Lucas闻声抬头，就见Jackson弯着白皙的颈子，脑袋偏离枕头窝成不舒服的姿势望着自己，双眼蒙着一层柔光。汗水浸湿了额头与脖颈的碎发，看上去像一只淋湿的白天鹅。那脆弱的眼神像棉里藏的针，直戳进他心里，酥酥麻麻，有些痛还有些痒。

于是理智顷刻崩塌。

他握着纤细的脚腕毫不留情地将他扯向自己，丝质袍子被滑散，只有腰间带子系的紧，但没能阻碍他露出白皙匀称的胸腹。

一只手撑住床铺伏在Jackson身上，另一只手顺着光滑弹性的侧腿探入袍子，一阵窸窣后内裤就被褪了下来，Jackson半硬湿润的性器抵在睡袍边，露出半只头含羞带怯地颤动着，急于任人采撷。

Jackson眼神湿润几分，难得双手挂住他的脖子，自己把此番主动归功到“酒未醒”。这举动鼓励Lucas解开他碍事的绸带，精神饱满的性器就暴露在空气中。Lucas腾出手来轻轻握住，摩挲，两指夹住柱身微微晃动，头孔处渗出粘液滴在自己大腿内侧滑入股间。淌过的淫液看起来旖旎色情，被潮湿闷热的房间瞬间蒸腾，留下一道干涸痕迹。Jackson被自己流入后穴的精水刺激得轻颤，臀缝粘湿臀肉不住抖动，搞得鼓囊的胸部随之余震，导致淡色乳尖就摩擦着Lucas的前襟，由柔软变作坚挺。

他的双臂箍得Lucas很紧，整颗头颅窝在他的肩膀处，喷出湿热的吟哦。Lucas只想吻住那只可以吐出天籁之音的唇瓣，可Jackson却顽固抵抗着，拒绝面对两人坦诚的景象。

Lucas望他通红的耳廓便清楚那不过是因为情动而害羞。这是在激励他做些更过分的事情。

他掐住那人的细腰在自己怀里转了个圈，Jackson就被迫仰在他怀里。一只手仍环在他脖子上，另一只同Lucas五指相互交缠。

 

怀里的人软而香，骨架太小，显得软绵肉感，可抱起来却意外轻。Jackson惊呼，赶忙握住他的小臂，就这样两人侧躺在一张床上，Jackson背后枕着他厚实的胸膛。

粗粝的指尖狠狠撵过龟头画圈。Jackson难耐快感来袭，仰头咬住食指，细腰不自觉前后挺动。浑圆挺翘的屁股又似无意擦过身后男人的腿间，慢慢两人相互品味对方浓重的情欲气息，Jackson呜咽着腿根分的好開不住颤抖，Lucas手里已粘湿一片，顺着柱身快速揉捻，深粉色双丸续满精液，头孔渐渐长大，淌出一股释放前的透明稠水。

屋内弥漫着黏糊水声，迷乱的Jackson粗喘着将性器送往男人火热的掌心，Lucas被他情动的模样刺激得眼底发红，按住他胡乱挺动的细腰，狠狠将细嫩的包皮一撸到底，嫩柱又烫又痒，头部敏感的沟壑被反复扣弄，Jackson绷直脚尖，膝盖直颤。箭在弦上，男人坏心眼将食指堵在马眼大力摩挲，其余四指快速撸动，Jackson已坚持不住，握着胡来的手腕摇头发出哭腔，终于在一阵拖沓而欢愉的哀求中射了出来，随即整个人失去力气瘫倒在Lucas怀里。

睡袍已被折腾到床底下，Jackson整人湿汗淋漓，门户全开。拜这长达半分钟的高潮体验所赐，他喘得像过呼吸病人。Lucas将满手绵稠精液抹在他娇艳柔软的乳尖上，扣着下巴将他转过身环住，两人接吻。

这吻足足阔别五年。

Jackson面色潮红，软舌被Lucas含在嘴里啃食吸咬，空气夺走太多，勾在男人身上的小腿失去力气，被Lucas顶张的更开，方便不老实的手指生事。

Jackson迷茫中觉得后穴酸麻胀痛，一根手指插了进去。他蓦地睁开双眼推拒：

“不行……”

这是在长达半个钟头的耳鬓厮磨中，Jackson第一次肯正面对他。双眼氤氲仿佛被春雨洗过，整张脸孔都透着被滋润过的粉红，他双手抵在Lucas前胸，眼神飘忽不定，一个垂目，睫边挂着的泪珠就落下来，看着委屈十足。

但抗议声无用处，身体里那根手指还在往前深入转动，啧啧水声清晰明显。Jackson想要扯过被单藏住，可能拽在手里的只有Lucas的浴袍下摆。看着就像投怀送抱，急于撒娇。

于是体内又多加入一根指头。

Jackson双唇微张，嫩穴被侵入的异物感使他弓紧背脊，咬唇也不能藏住的呜咽声被Lucas吞在嘴里，上下两张嘴被人玩弄得毫无主导权。Lucas坏心挖弄着他体内凸点，平滑指甲轮番挂搔挑逗，刚刚释放后的性器再一次抬起头来。

后穴被手指操得泥泞而松软，可Jackson还在委屈着讲不要，听上去无非是邀请。他急于摆脱异样快感，慌忙扭动中偏偏就把手指吞得更深。

“真的不要了，Lucas……我，我……”

 

身体好久没被这样爱抚过，他也根本没有做好准备,于是他握住Lucas受伤的手放到嘴边舔舐，是在示好。在讨饶。Lucas贴近他的耳边，出口声音沙哑粗粝，用最后的理智向他保证，“不会进去的 ，别害怕”

 

男人信誓旦旦的样子有点真诚，Jackson为对这份温柔表示感谢，将他抵在自己小腹上的性器握在手里，同时软糯湿润的嘴唇轻轻点住Lucas的侧脸，得到他一声满足的喟叹。

Jackson一手托住囊袋按压，另一手握住粗大的性器轻轻揉捏，体会它在手里不断胀大、跳动，埋在后穴手指随着自己撸动的幅度而抽插，他同条急于交媾的蛇缠在Lucas身侧磨蹭，性器仅仅靠后穴里操动的手指就抬头流水，滴到床单一片湿渍。他扣住Jackson的后脑狠狠吞食嘴角合不拢而淌出的津液，勾搔着甜似蜜的上颚与贝齿，不给一丝余力挣扎。Lucas抓着他的膝盖抬高，手指完全拔出再狠狠操进去，嫩红软肉纠缠着指缝恋恋不舍，Jackson哼叫着只靠后穴就流出一股精液，而Lucas裹着那双软若无骨的手握紧性器狠狠抽插了几十余次，射在Jackson腹边。两人喘息着好似溺水，在极致快感中被淹没，又被对方救赎。

 

本以为有足够时间好好欣赏Jackson倦懒的事后模样，哪知他只待胸中那口长气喘匀就撑住胳膊坐了起来，下身一片黏腻，关节透着粉，长时间敞着的双腿因为合拢而发抖，但这都没能阻碍他下床更衣。Lucas胳膊一伸揽住他腰，就把人圈在怀里。

“这几日怎么都没见你到楼脚吸烟？”

Jackson两只胳膊都被箍住，动弹不得，他只能踢踏着两条光裸的腿任他抱着，“你等我？”

两人衣衫不整，姿势又透着亲昵，就算互骂都显得像在调情。Jackson脸上的红晕蔓延到脖颈，他头脑发胀，他心底咒骂都是该死的酒精作用，交往半年的男友都未上床，怎么就同一个五年未见的连朋友都算不上的人做了。他有没有病，干不干净，他低头看看自己腿间一片两人混杂在一起的情爱证据，脑袋都快炸掉。自己在搞什么。

这样一想，就更满腹怨气，两只手掰开环住腰上的手就要起身。哪知根本挣不脱。

Lucas凑过头去就看到他皱起的眉节：生气了？刚刚还很快乐，怎么一转头就翻脸。

他混账着将手探过Jackson腿间，又滑过细腰，惹得Jackson背脊僵硬。他挥手去挡就被捉住，整人被压回床上，Lucas咬着他耳垂大放厥词：你知不知自己好够味——他膝盖故意顶住Jackson汗湿圆翘的屁股，滑动，开口调侃：

就好像颗牛肉丸。

牛肉丸？又黑又圆又粗糙好似月球表面的牛肉丸？丸你老母。

Jackson气得回脚就踹，脚腕又被他双腿夹住，整个人就被控制得服服帖帖，耳垂被舔得湿热，眼看下面又要慢慢抬头，他只好无奈问你到底想做什么有完没完。

Lucas放过他可怜兮兮的耳垂：我只想知道你为什么不再去楼脚吸烟而已。  
我去上海出差，今夜才返港。  
刚回来就喝得醉醺醺？  
你管我？

脖子被咬住吮吸，Jackson投降：ok……我去给员工过生日行不行？  
Lucas听后若有所思，笑问他，这么多年你怎么还这样热衷给人过生日？什么员工，是不是高高帅帅又好操的新人？过完生日是不是还要给人家包利是？

话一出口，两人都是一愣。Jackson听出话中端倪，使劲掰开他手起身，捡起浴袍披在身上。他走到窗边，开窗透气，

“是啊，高大威猛一表人才，脑袋又聪明两天就教会，温柔体贴还有八块腹肌”

他上下打量Lucas沾满汗水的麦色胸腹，“比你从前不知好上几万倍”

 

04.笨小孩

 

Jackson时时刻刻都在为Lucas忽然一百八十度大转变的态度感到一头雾水。这就导致他总在担心那晚自己喝醉是否失态做过什么恐怖事情，否则Lucas为何突然转性——每天都来按时签到，为他外带不同早茶，嘘寒问暖变做他的一只小尾巴……Jackson甚至怀疑那日发脾气转身就走的Lucas是一场梦。

 

这天早上Jackson照常吃着外带虾饺，Lucas为他冲满满一杯阿华田，Jackson饮过一口后见他仍立在桌边又不讲话，就夸赞起来早茶好味，鲜美又多汁。Lucas不接话，他于是又讲阿华田冲的够浓，甜甜腻腻好好喝。Lucas点点头，仍是盯住他看。Jackson有些发毛：你有什么话就讲，这样看我我好恐惧。

Lucas看个够本，就开门见山道：我想继续留在这里工作。想问下王生，什么时候可以转正做正式员工。

Jackson蛮意外。之前Lucas情绪急转直下，自己都以为他随时会递出辞呈。哪料到今日忽然提出这要求。虽然这对Jackson来讲是件好事，毕竟用起来如此顺手的员工少到稀缺，但他也晓得Lucas志本不在此。

“你考虑好了？同家人商量过没有，三年专业岂不是白学。”

Lucas点点头，“这段时间我在准备考心理咨询师执照，但你放心，我不会耽误这份工，如果我的表现王生还满意的话，我愿意一直陪着你，不，不是，我，我的意思是我愿意一直为公司效力。”

他双眼亮晶晶，结结又巴巴，像只傻乎乎的小狗那么可爱，Jackson忍不住笑，

“作为上司我当然想留住你，但我还是希望你考虑清楚——”

 

早就考虑得很清楚了。

Lucas心底想，那天晚上就想得清清楚楚。未来的事情不知道怎么样，但你讲过的，想要我陪着你。那我就能多陪你一天就多一天。

 

天气渐渐转凉，又跨过一个年头。马上就要到Lucas生日，Jackon翻到日历上很早就被自己圈了的红色标记有些兴奋，早早定份蛋糕，又去shopping份礼物，处心积虑为Lucas设计一场足以惊喜万分的party。直到揭幕那天，Jackson才意识到如果这晚发生的只是予人一份惊喜这样简单的事就再好不过了。

 

当时被骗去轰趴的Lucas只是单纯的以为Jackson特意为部门庆祝业绩创收。毫不知情的男孩在包房门口忽然被一双带着绵绵香氛的、温热的手捂住双眼，耳边响着沙沙哑哑中又带着独特兴奋的细甜嗓音。虽然什么都见不到，他也能清楚辨认，喷到自己耳垂上的热气属于谁。

 

Lucas被半拥着走进房间，随着手掌撤开，耳边就响起了Jackson对他讲的生日快乐。

眼前的桌子上摆着一只插满蜡烛的三层蛋糕，他开心得回头去寻Jackson，就见一只胳膊搭上肩，微微一沉，Jackson整人就挂在自己背上。Lucas顿时四肢僵硬呆在原地，绷紧的每块肌肉都写满了紧张。他庆幸房间足够热闹才不会将自己的心动过速泄露给背上的人。

Jackson的笑脸就在自己颈旁，他捏了捏Lucas的鼻尖：开心到傻掉啦，还愣着做什么，吹蜡烛啊。

许愿的时候Lucas双手合十摆在胸前，定定望着Jackson在微光里异常透亮的双眼，Jackson被他盯着直笑，一边问许过什么愿，一边就揩了满手奶油抹在他脸上。之后几个同僚乱作一团凑热闹，他整个就被涂成奶油人。Lucas睁了几次眼睛未果，睫毛挂满奶沫，伸着袖子要擦结果反而揉进了眼睛里去。

Jackson领他到洗手间清理，Lucas就见他小心翼翼拿着纸巾为自己擦拭，惦着脚尖吹掉最后一滴水渍。Lucas不由自主弯腰凑前，Jackson的脸就在眼前慢慢放大。他清晰的见到他微微颤抖的瞳仁和因为讶异而张开的嘴唇，他后退下意识躲避，因为被扣住肩膀没有退路。Lucas想这并不是一次突袭，而是一场没有经过策划的意外事故。

Jackson的唇瓣又软又凉，因为惊惧而格外香甜，世上最美味的布丁也不过如此。如果没人打断的话，这将会是一个非常美妙的体验。但地方选得不够得体，这也就注定了这支吻并不会长久。

 

“哇，不是吧，这么心急要不要我帮你们定酒店解决一下啊？”

从角落传出一声调侃，Jackson闻声后急忙推拒着挣开，他脸红得滴血，尴尬转身就见Mat居然倚在门边，一脸看好戏的表情。

那人立在暗处，像一块长在逼仄墙角的苔藓，悠悠开口：

“兔子不食窝边草，王生是不是有特殊爱好，专挑身旁人下手？那样搞起来方便得多？我懂嘛，近水楼台先得月，谁不喜欢啃嫩草啊”

他看向一旁的Lucas：“年轻人有理想懂抱负，想升职很正常咯，不过一定要选对人——”

他意味深长地上下打量Lucas一番，继续逞口舌之快：“不要到头来同我一样，被利用完就一脚踢开”

Mat遗憾地摇摇头，仿佛现在是什么可怜受害者的深切传教，他指指心口，“我就是个例，你年纪这么小，小心被人骗啊！”

 

感情经验两根手指就数过来的男孩怎么受得住喜欢的人被人奚落和诋毁，头脑不受控制就被轻易点燃怒火，Lucas被激得眼红。

“轮不到你颠倒黑白！Jackson为什么同你分手，你怎样对待他的你自己心里清楚！”

 

Jackson在惊讶于他怎么会知道这些时还不忘记要在事情变得无法收场前结束这场闹剧。他拉住Lucas的手腕示意不要同他多讲，可这姿态无疑是在告诉Mat，他们要落荒而逃了。于是Mat乘胜追击，几步踱到Jackson面前：

“我大概低估你们的亲密程度了？”

他的语气下流又恶心，Jackson忍得作呕，他不明白曾经的爱现在怎么就可以变作一支裹毒的利刃再插到他身上。

“你还跟这小朋友讲过我什么？”

Mat的眼神紧紧勾住Jackson微微敞开的领口，下作的模样只想叫Lucas一拳打在他脸上。Jackson狠狠瞪Mat：讲过你是个王八蛋，可以了吗？

Mat无所谓地笑了笑，看Lucas捏紧的拳头，嚣张地拍拍男孩的脸：“身为过来人讲的话你最好听一听”

他眼神在两人之间走来回，最后看向Lucas：

“Jackson很难搞的，但是做为一个曾经搞过的人来讲呢，也不是非常有难度——我随时等你来请教”

Lucas瞬间冲出去的拳头硬是被Jackson拦下来，他的手劲像开弓箭那般大力，Jackson几乎使出了全身力气。他并不想这件难堪的事情搞到人尽皆知难以收场。而眼下更重要的是他不想搞砸为Lucas特意准备的生日会。

Lucas被他拖到包房门口，一路上火气没有消磨半分，此刻胸前起伏的幅度有些骇人，因为那口横亘着的恶气在胸中翻江倒海亟待爆发。他粗鲁地挡在门口，Jackson沉默与他对峙，僵持时分后他先让步。

“我知你好厉害可以了吧？如果不是我拦住你，我相信你会把他揍到被call白车”

他见Lucas的额头因生气而渗出许多汗水，无奈地叹气，觉得刚刚自己的语气有点过分，随即抽张纸巾给他擦掉，再开口就轻缓很多：

“别气了，就当做无事发生好不好，我们进去吃蛋糕”

如果Lucas再年幼一些，可能会被安抚的服服帖帖，可他毕竟二十岁。被当做小孩子处理的方式甚至有些火上浇油。他不知自己在发什么疯，怒意被轻易点燃，来势凶猛，根本没有办法熄灭。他头昏脑涨，口不择言。

“为什么拦住我？你心疼他是不是？”

Jackson被问得愣住，现下Lucas明明语气凶恶但神情比三岁小朋友还要委屈，他忽然想到洗手间里莫名其妙的吻，这样一想，一切就过于显而易见。

Jackson低垂睫毛，躲开他质问的眼神，转移话题：“好啦你，生什么气呢真是，理那种人做什么啊，你傻不傻，浪费时间”

他感受到Lucas紧紧盯着自己的目光，整张头皮如履针扎，他急忙摸索着口袋，拿出只小礼盒摆到Lucas眼前企图蒙混过关，

“看这个喜不喜欢？”

他打开盒子，里面躺着只满头黄毛的立眉小怪兽。Jackson拿到男孩脸旁边，看看它，又瞧瞧Lucas。

“同你现在一个模样喔”

Jackson趁他走神的空挡又提着小怪兽朝他晃了晃，“你看看嘛，喜不喜欢？”

Lucas犹豫着接过，那小玩意横眉立目一副傻样真的同自己一模一样。Jackson就见男孩垂着头，气消下去就有些像战败的公鸡，看上去更可怜。他垫脚揉揉男孩的头发，又问他一遍，喜不喜欢嘛？

男孩抬起头，眉眼里敛了些柔和。他点点头，“喜欢，对不起”

Jackson拍拍男孩的肩膀，刻意忽视他投来的深邃眼光，抢在他呼之欲出的一些话之前开了口：“他们还在等你呢，快进去吧”

他将男孩衬衣上的褶皱铺平，“今晚的事情就当做没发生过，不要影响自己的心情”

他希望男孩能够听得明白这句一语双关的话。后来事实证明，就算Lucas当时没能理解这句话的潜台词，现在也会明白得一清二楚。

 

在他第三次约Jackson食晚饭未果、发现他明显地不再同自己无话不谈、甚至自己被剔除到加班人员名单外，Lucas只好将人堵在办公室门口控诉他为什何要躲着自己。

Jackson将书书本本夹在胳膊里，一副火烧眉毛的模样，还在装傻：没有啊，老大，我好赶时间的。他看看腕表，喂，你不要挡我路了，马上要开例会，有什么事情会下讲。

Lucas等到下班，等过一个多小时后才结束会议，他冲向综合会议室门口却未见他人，倒是冤家路窄与Mat走了碰头，他贱兮兮凑过来，见Lucas焦急模样，净讲些风凉话：

“你找嘉嘉啊？他没告诉你他临时有事情先走吗？”

嘉嘉两字刺得他浑身不舒服，Lucas语气十分不客气，

“管你屁事？”

他扒开贴得过于近的Mat，探身进屋找人。

Mat像狗皮膏药一样又凑近，心想自己八成猜准，他得意地继续试探：

“省省力气吧，会开一半就走了，他放你鸽子啊？早就和你讲过他好难搞的嘛”

Lucas猛然转身揪住他的衣领将他抵在墙上，“我再给你讲一遍，我们之间的事，管你屁事”

Mat一身懒骨头倚在墙上，两人个头相仿，Mat眼里都是挑衅，他边笑边讲：

“没错咯，就是管我“屁”事啊”

他眼神溜到Lucas下身又滑上来，“搞过几次了？看这么紧当宝贝啊？”

他好似想起什么，恍然大悟般开口，“也对，谁尝过他的本事都要当做宝贝”

 

Lucas再也无法控制怒火，一拳将Mat狠揍在地，Mat痛呼，擦掉嘴边渗出的血水，不依不饶道继续挑衅：为一个王嘉尔值不值得，你才几岁啊，做基佬有这么刺激吗？

Lucas气得双眼血红，恨得牙根痛，他提起Mat再出手就被冲进来的同僚拦住，Mat见屋子里看热闹的人越凑越多，他将一口血沫吐到地上，掏出手机给Jackson挂电话，隐藏着狡诈的笑意讲：你的小朋友公司里发疯同我动粗，你要不要返工回来管一管啊？

 

Jackson此时躲在吧台饮酒，就接到这么一通无来龙去脉的来电，他听后急忙结账叫车返公司，短短十几分钟路程他如坐针毡。

Mat为人他再清楚不过，若不是逼急Lucas他怎么会动手。Jackson越想越心冷，想或许这说不定是Mat设计的圈套，就等着Lucas入网。他手腕玩得炉火纯青，如果要搞一个人，办法多得是，Lucas怎么可能是他的对手。

 

当初在还一起时就见识过——职场上拉党结派混得风生水起，势头最猛时站错队得罪上层被架空。那时他胸中怨气不平，全化做怀疑与奚落统统发泄到自己身上。他曾不止一次同Mat保证从未背叛过他，为挽回Mat做过好多卑微傻事，只为修复一段再无信任可言的感情。那段日子他非常不好过，接手烂摊子多少人看他好戏，还要承受Mat的冷言冷语。那时他雾里看花天真以为Mat的阴晴不定是一时气愤作祟，直到后来他不顾自己的哀求冷漠提分手。这足以叫他认清Mat真面目——自私、善妒、虚伪又阴险。他谁都不爱，只爱高高在上的自己。

对待尚在交往时的自己都可以做到这种地步，更不要提对Lucas。他一颗心沉到海底，步履越发沉重。

 

Jackson赶到公司就见Mat与Lucas对坐一旁，几名下属围在Lucas身边一副戒备他再次动粗的架势。现在Mat半边脸已经肿得很高，胸前几只脚印尤为明显，但他一副老神在在模样，脸上居然还挂着几丝笑容，这让Jackson感觉如履冰薄。

Jackson走近Lucas身旁，突然有些后悔，早知道躲人能躲出事故，他绝对不会做缩头乌龟。

他问Lucas：怎么回事，你为什么打人？

Lucas还在气头，他顶腮反问：你不是开会吗，怎么中途就走了。Jackson着急道，什么时候还讲这个，我问得是你为什么要打人。男孩撩起眼皮，面上布满愠色看了Mat一眼：因为他欠揍。

一旁的Mat看够后悠悠开口：Jackson，这就是你教出来的新人，我来告诉你为什么。

Lucas愤然拍桌起身，他绝对不允许Mat当住这么多人的面污蔑Jackson分毫。可他一点都不了解Mat，这种人怎么可能将自己置于不利境地？他正紧握Lucas的年少冲动与满腔醋意步步为营。

而Jackson太清楚Mat的为人，他死死将Lucas按回椅子里，转头向Mat讲：我同你道歉，不要和小孩子一般见识。

哈哈。小孩子？小孩子就能随便打人，你向我道歉？你是他妈咪啊，他喝你奶长大的，你算老几？

这话讲得太不入耳，下属纷纷笑作一团，意味深长的盯着他们二人看，Jackson充耳不闻，他问，那你想怎么办。

怎么办，好办。先给我鞠躬道歉求我原谅，再引咎辞职。或者我亲自去医院验伤。他摸摸脸颊，嘶地吸了口气：这算轻伤害了吧？一个名牌大学在校生，实习期间出手伤人，会不会被记过留底啊？

Jackson眉间紧蹙，这模样看得Mat更是心情大好，他说，我好仁慈的，给他两条路可选。

Jackson叹了口气，转身走去茶水间，他走得很慢，脑袋飞速分析出Mat这种锱铢必较的人，说到做到的可能性太大。况且刚刚会上被老总点名提拔，可谓咸鱼大翻身，背后有人撑腰这个时候得罪他简直得不偿失，他不想Lucas因为这种人渣栽跟头。

Jackson再回来就两手捧杯热茶放到Mat面前：人是我带的，你不给他面子，还不给我面子吗？好歹我们——他定定地望着Mat的双眼继续讲：好歹我们同僚了两年，你也算是我半个师父，他有做不对的地方，就叫他好好道歉，你要气不过，打我几巴掌出气行不行？Mat？

Lucas听后猛然起身，他惊异的望着Jackson欲言又止，下属见势又围上来。Mat看男孩一副憋闷模样，笑着摸转杯底，他朝下属扫扫手，示意他们出去。此时屋里只有他们三人，Mat原形毕露，手就抚上Jackson手背：我怎么舍得打你？

Lucas失控越过台桌，拿起茶水就朝他泼了过去，他指着Mat鼻尖，一字一句道：要我给你道歉，白日做梦，收起你的猥琐想法！你这个人渣！

他狠狠拉住Jackson的胳膊转身就走，Jackson被扯的很痛，几次没有挣开，就被他拖出公司。手腕被握出一层红痕，Jackson狠狠推他一把，你搞什么啊？放手！

Jackson眉头因痛和恼纠结成一团，他的眼神失望又疲惫，明明快要解决的问题，这下被他彻底搞烂，Jackson开口，语气无奈透顶：

Lucas，你要幼稚到什么时候。

Lucas怒极反笑，我幼稚，你知不知道他都讲你什么？

有所谓吗？他就算讲得全公司都知道，对我来说也没有丝毫损失。我的钱还是一分不差的赚，我无所谓。

可我有所谓，我不想听他说你半句不好，我很不舒服，我吃醋，我生气你知不知道！

Jackson哽住，他想过他几种表白的方式和场景，为的是自己好怎么配合着拒绝，却没料到是这么一个糟糕的时间，所以他无法拆招。

他叹气，摇摇头：我不想知道，我只想你冷静点。成年人的世界里不是你讲一句不想就可以改变。你是新人没有背景，你打人就是你不对。

我不对，我是不对，我应该更狠地揍他，揍到他那张狗嘴再也吠不出一个字。

巨大的无力感袭击着Jackson，他微不可查地塌下双肩：你太冲动了，这样只会把事情搞得更糟。你还没有毕业，而Mat刚刚所讲的每个字都有可能变成真的，那个结果你无法承担。他拉住Lucas转身：走，上去跟他道歉。

Lucas打掉Jackson的手，难以置信的讲：道歉？我拜托你站在我的立场想一想，自己喜欢的人就被人讲成一幅下贱模样，你会怎么做！

Lucas口快于脑，难以启齿的话脱口而出，他万般后悔，可覆水难收。他面色很快覆盖一层焦急，他佝偻着腰道歉：Jackson，我，我不是那个意思。

没关系，不用道歉。Mat讲的没错，我是很贱，但这其实跟你没有多大关系。

Lucas难以置信又心痛难耐，他好像没有料到Jackson能伤他到这个地步。他的表情刺得Jackson一怔，Jackson索性转头不去看男孩失落的双眼：

话讲到这里，我也没有必要再不挑明。对不起我回应不了你的感情，现在最重要的是先解决Mat的问题。

所以你是不是对我一点感觉都没有？Lucas置若罔闻，讷讷地问。

男孩垂着头，圆眼蒙着一层水雾，Jackson从没见过他这样颓败。他无法对着那双湿漉漉的眼睛狠心，他脑袋乱成一团，他讲他现在没有心情考虑这个问题，叫他不要再闹小孩子脾气了，能不能先讲正经事？

Lucas点点头：我知道我年纪小，没有阅历也没有背景，人不聪明还给你惹麻烦，被你喜欢简直就是异想天开的事。但你能不能给我个机会，我肯定会好好对你，不会让你掉一滴眼泪。

他低下头拉住Jackson的手：以前你问我能不能多陪陪你，我当时就答应你，我会一直陪着你。

 

有多久没听别人对他讲“会好好对你”这种傻话，Jackson已经记不得了。他本来以为自己铜墙铁壁不在乎这种小情小爱，可他仍被这几句话惹得心里泛酸。但他早过了沉迷于什么青涩恋爱的年纪，他本应务实，埋在工作堆里拼命再把丰厚的报酬塞到钱包里好好过生活，偶尔遇到心仪的对象就再试一试，不放太多精力，大家开心就好。Lucas这份过于纯重的感情并不在他计划内。他的人生才刚刚起步，以后会大开眼界，遇到更好的人和事，没有必要把情绪浪费在心底小鹿早已半死的自己身上，他甚至找不到一个能公平对待Lucas这份感情的方式，他太了解爱上一个没这么喜欢自己的人的滋味了。

“醉酒时讲的话，没必要一直记着。”

Jackson抽出手，随着这句话落地，他并无如释重负，相反胸前像压了一块巨石。他再抬起头就对上Lucas脸上的一道泪痕，他除了忽略什么都做不了。

Jackson的手微微发抖，他抽出支烟坐在楼梯上，吐出的烟雾蒙了眼睛，渐渐看不清Lucas的背影，他狠狠吸了几口掐灭，浓烈的尼古丁搞的他头晕目眩。Jackson扔掉烟尾站起身说，冷静够了我们就上楼，今天就要把事情解决，你不知道明天他会做出什么事情。

Lucas墨色瞳仁深深望了Jackson一眼，幽不见底，他说没这个必要了。

 

05.情不自禁

 

Jackson从自家床上醒来，距离那个毫无理智可言的晚上已有十六个小时，若不是鼻塞得厉害导致被憋醒，他恐怕还能再睡个打对折。他抽出埋在凉被里面的胳膊，摸摸索索一番后找到手机，就见上面密密麻麻盖了一层未读短消息，休息时员工不准骚扰自己已是不成文的规定，那么这些信息到底是谁发来的就非常显而易见了。

Jackson点开看，果然没出他所料。

 

那晚两人结伴出来，深夜里巷子没个人影，就只剩下霓虹灯照亮，偶尔路过几只发情野猫嗷嗷叫，都显得有点鬼魅。Jackson心底发颤，无意识贴近Lucas身边，不巧脚下踩到一根软绳还以为是只蛇，吓得他汗毛倒立，两只手攀到Lucas肩膀。

气氛忽然暧昧了。

Lucas将那根绳子踢得好远，揽着腰就轻声细语哄他不要怕，Jackson脸色快与霓虹灯色融为一体。他见再没危险，就立马松了手赶忙站直，有点急于撇清关系的态度。Lucas偷笑，帮他抹掉额头上一层被吓出来的汗。

这亲昵的小动作搞得自己更晕晕乎乎，Jackson吸吸鼻子，鼻塞更严重了。Lucas看他蔫蔫的模样好担心，问要不要去看医生。Jackson不知怎的就莫名烦躁，态度不算好：我只想回家，怎么车还不来。Lucas低头就看到他果然眉头都轻蹙起来，眼眶发红，甚至连鼻尖都染上颜色，微微撅起来的嘴唇就像在撒娇，看得Lucas心砰砰跳，于是撵了撵他的耳垂问，去我家吧，我照顾你好不好？

 

当然不好。Jackson摇头，他心想要不是这么一晚上，自己还能将感冒病毒扛回去，要不是他没完没了自己也不会扯着一身湿汗去开窗透什么气吹了凉风。他简直越想越气，人很焦躁，腕表已经指向凌晨两点，Jackson不耐烦问到底叫没叫到车。Lucas赶忙赔笑脸安抚，叫到了叫到了，还剩两分钟就到，他侧身给他挡住些风，说，再等等，乖。

Jackson觉得自己马上要发烧，整张脸都热得难受，心脏闷响快要蹦出来，好在车很快就来了。哪知道自己前脚刚迈上后座，Lucas就紧跟上来。

他觉得他就是故意来折磨自己的，不禁问道：你跟着我干什么啊？而那人一副理所当然：陪你回家啊，你这样一个人我怎么能放心。

“你真的以为我是七老八十还是没有自理能力了不需要你操心行不行大佬”

Jackson说着就去关门，无奈Lucas力气过大扒着门边，半个身子都挤进来。Jackson脸涨得通红说那你坐吧，我再叫车。他紧抓车门与Lucas对抗，一副你来我就走的架势。司机哥哥看够一场免费真人版猫捉老鼠，无奈讲我接完单还要回家睡觉你们放我一马。Lucas退让，那这样吧，到家记得给我打电话报平安，他拿过Jackson的手机拨了一串号码，满意的在他眼前晃了晃：一定要打给我，否则后果自负。

说完自觉撤身出去，Jackson才松了一口气却又见他返回来，眼见他脸越凑跃近，未出口的惊呼声全被Lucas堵回嘴里，尝够后他甚至坏心眼的咬了一口。Jackson直到回家，嘴唇还在微微发麻。

所以不给报备纯属是他Lucas自找的。Jackson想他以为自己是谁，凭什么管东管西，不要太幼稚了。

 

Jackson伸支懒腰起身，解开浴袍带子要冲凉，Lucas的电话又打进来，反复挂断未免太过刻意，所以接听就算做了结，哪知道对面人急冲冲的口气把Jackson吓了一跳：

“喂？没事吧？Jackson？讲话啊？”

Jackson按下扬声器，打开莲蓬头，热水洋洋洒洒打在背上，他鼻音严重，被热气一熏好了很多才开口：

“讲什么？”

Lucas被问得一愣，叹口气道，“没事就好，不是讲了回家要打给我吗，怎么这么不乖，害我担心——”

 

Jackson觉得水温或许不够，否则怎么背上爬满一层鸡皮疙瘩。他无奈地紧闭双眼任由Lucas狂轰滥炸：什么我真的好担心、你一点都不把我放在心上诸如此类的控诉，听电话那边没人不理会，就另开话题问什么时候有时间，一起出来吃顿便饭，眼看就要晚上五点，不如他马上去定网红西餐厅，特色甜品上有放一支冰冻玫瑰，两手一拍花瓣就碎了，撒得点心上满满都是——Lucas接着说：就像我的心。

Jackson终于忍无可忍，他擦了把脸上的水珠问：还有事没事，没事我挂了。Lucas微微叹息，沉默一会说：五年前是我不懂事，我们重来一次好不好

 

往事虽算不上什么陈年旧伤，更没到顽冥不化的血痂一碰就痛的地步。但不提还好，一提这封尘心底已久的憋闷感瞬间顶得Jackson喉咙发紧，张口回话就带了气：你也知道自己不懂事？我看你走得不知有多潇洒！电话不接，消息不回，留下一堆烂账给我，任我到学校找你却被告知出国去做交换生？

Lucas立即抓住话中重点：你找过我？

Jackson还陷在气愤里不可自拔：当时给了人家一个嘴巴扭身拍拍屁股走人，全世界还有几个幼稚鬼做得出来，玩人间蒸发有意思吗？

没有意思，是我不好，Lucas认错态度良好，又问：所以你找过我是不是？

Jackson忽然意识到自己气过头讲得太多。他站在花洒下，倾灌而下的热水好像往日回忆，一股脑砸下来。

 

哪里只有找他这么简单？就像Jackson预料到的，Mat手段卑鄙又无耻，平日没占到便宜都算吃亏的人怎么能忍得下这口气——公司开始流言蜚语，连安保都知实习生对隔壁新晋上司大打出手，各种原因猜测五花八门，后来总有人三五成群对自己小声讲话大声笑，Jackson用脚趾想就知道始作俑者除了Mat没有别人。

Jackson联系Lucas无果，几日后上司告诉他男孩主动请辞。后来他看着清扫阿姨大股脑将Lucas的杂物扫进纸箱里，他前去接过手，整理完就抱着纸箱走回办公间，这更给乱嚼舌根的无聊人士制造话题。但Lucas都不在，Jackson就更无所谓。他窝在座椅里，觉得气闷，两条腿架在桌上，眼光顺着鞋尖就看到纸箱边探出的毛绒小脑壳——那是自己送给他的生日礼物，这个小怪物现在正横眉立目盯着自己，盯得Jackson心烦，他一脚就踢上箱子，咚地一声，小怪物就把头缩了回去。

他胸中横亘着的迂气还未消化，Mat就自顾自推门而入，这番举动无疑是给枪口点炮。他把门落锁后走近Jackson，手不老实的握住他架在桌上的脚踝，手指居然伸进裤脚摩挲。Jackson绷直身体，紧紧握着座椅边缘，手背纠起明显的青筋。而Mat似乎非常享受他的不快与挣扎，手揽住Jackson的肩膀贴近，装模作样问他是不是不开心，只是走了一个小孩子而已，你若需要人陪，还有我。

Jackson忍着恶心避开他喷出的热气，肩膀顶开手欲起身就被按回椅子里。他索性将手插进口袋侧过脸不再理会Mat。消极抵抗在Mat眼里无疑是顺从接受的代名词。他扳过Jackson的下巴，盯着他团扇般的睫毛得寸进尺：

你是不是以为他拍拍屁股走人我就会放过他？他摩挲着Jackson的嘴唇威胁道：只要他在港一天，我就能搞得他没有安宁日子过。

Jackson转过头，双眼蒙上一层令人痴迷的水雾，一张脸似怨似求，他问Mat，你到底想怎么样？

 

“你到底想怎么样嘛——”

听筒邹然传出Lucas的声音，诡异的重叠感使Jackson的思绪被拦腰截断但层层片段仍在脑袋里盘旋，他讷讷回答道：我想怎么样，我能怎么样——

又是一大段沉默，Lucas捕捉到Jackson的无奈，他收起不正经，再开口小心翼翼：sorry……我……，Jackson打断他：不要道歉了，你不是想知道我找没找过你吗，我告诉你，我找过。他实话实说：不仅找过，我还收拾了好多因为你的幼稚和冲动甩下的烂摊子。

他深呼一口气，余息故意装点了颤抖，他几番欲言又止，微弱纠结的声息最终被他自己咽了回去。听得Lucas五脏六腑缴成一锅粥。

Jackson走出浴缸，审视镜中的自己——他每天都勤于健身，为保持体型甚至去做瑜伽，他忽然想到Lucas对自己的调侃，说他像颗什么牛肉丸，这对他来讲简直是奇耻大辱。又想到自己曾经因为他的缘故无端从Mat那里吃到的委屈，于是他换上加倍哽咽的口吻回道：但那都是过去的事了，没必要再提。

享受着Lucas因追悔莫及而口吃舌短，Jackson把他的支支吾吾听个够本心里才算舒服，他劣根性大起，不顾他诚恳的歉意果断挂断电话。他盯着镜中自己翘起来的嘴角，眉头一挑，揉了把脸。他想这算不上报复，因为当时Mat对他趁火刁难确实叫他如吞苍蝇般恶心——

 

他仍记得那时的情形：Mat被自己那声饱含示弱的疑问冲昏了头脑，嘴唇被他的指腹擦得很痛，他掰着自己的下巴讲自己知道他想要什么。

Jackson抵抗道：我不知道，你告诉我。

Mat凑近他整齐的衬衣领口，解了颗扣子嗅他颈边，jackon忍得眉梢跳动。

“很简单，重新跟我在一起，我就不会再找他麻烦。”

Jackson将裤子口袋里的手拿出来，他系上衬衣扣子撩起眼皮看Mat，问他：如果我不呢？

很简单，今天只有这层人对你窃窃私语，明天或许楼下三层的人都会知道你的“事迹”

我的事迹？我有什么事迹？我最大的事迹就是同你在一起过。

Mat笑，无耻道：我想你有什么事迹你就会有什么事迹，我不信你一点都不在乎。

Jackson睫毛和声音一并颤抖：Mat，我本以为我们可以好聚好散，为什么你又来纠缠，Lucas已经被你搞走，你又升职加薪，没人可以威胁到你，你放过我好不好？

Mat被他楚楚可怜的样子逼红了眼，他很少见Jackson如此低三下四的模样，心里升腾出异样的快感。他乐于见他平时宠辱不惊一张脸上盛开慌措无奈的神情，这简直让他血脉偾张。他觉得人生里没有一刻如同现在这样舒爽，他扣着Jackson的后脑，口气阴恻又神经质，他说没有Lucas的时候我觉得你可有可无，但他出现以后我才发现自己比想象中更喜欢你，你看他的眼神让我又硬又疼，所以你给自己一个机会，重新跟我。

Jackson嘴角一扬，眼梢挂上轻蔑与冷漠。他从掏出裤子口袋里正在录音的手机朝他晃了晃：

Are you sure？

 

 

Jackson照例在楼脚吸烟为偷得几分空闲，周围的一切都没有变，譬如焦湿的空气、烦扰的天气播报和拥簇成群的烟友与无滋无味的故事笑话。依旧庸碌毫无特别，但却好像少了些什么。他不得不承认的事实是Lucas自从被挂断来电后再没出现在他的视野范围内。

他笃定认为自己绝对没有想他，他安慰自己现下这种感觉就像喂熟的小猫小狗第二天不见都会唏嘘，更不要提一个大活人。

只是忽然出现又忽然不见的感觉并不是什么好体验。他承认他确实对此感觉烦躁。这就导致实习秘书在他跟前战战兢兢，只因换了三次咖啡口味仍没有称老板的心。

Jackson只好将咖啡杯推到一旁拿起手边矿泉水饮，小秘书仍矗立原地不知所措，Jackson拧上瓶盖问她还有什么事，秘书颤巍巍开口：老板，有一大束玫瑰送来要你签收...王生手指一顿脱口问道：谁送的？女孩明知boss心情不好，怎么还敢去八卦这些，她摇摇头，我不清楚——

Jackson哪还有平日里护花使者、女性之友的绅士模样，扬眉差脱口而出“这么简单的小事你都不清楚”，还好他抿抿嘴唇把牢骚咽了回去，换了一句话：签后拿进来吧

那是一大捧黄玫瑰，金灿灿地像个大太阳照着Jackson的脸，本来屋子里闷得很，这下更觉得热。Jackson搂着这捧花从里端详到外，抽出中间卡片，上面只留着Lucas大名，其他只字未提。Jackson从小到大收过玫瑰次数数不胜数，多为娇艳红玫瑰，这人一个字不提送来一大束黄花，什么情况——Jackson用手机Google黄玫瑰的花语：

“逝去的爱”

……

他眉头一跳，还好后面紧接写到：“为爱道歉”

 

之后几天Lucas又相继送来各色玫瑰，Jackson懒得再猜花语，心情倒一扫几天日阴霾。他抽出几只插进笔筒，剩下分给公司女孩。后来每天与花束作陪的是Lucas发来的短消息。Jackson多次想如果ios没有阅后标记已读的功能该有多好。他偶尔也会近人情地回复几条比较有营养的内容：譬如Lucas解释为什么只送花和发短讯来道歉：那是因为自己去内地开会，人又不在他身边，只好以物寄情。Jackson懒懒回应一个“嗯”，手机那头的Lucas却同食过开怀散，一颗悬着的心总算安回肚子里，他只想赶快结束工作飞到Jackson身边，好好地、亲口同他道歉，再去弥补之前的过错。

 

06.佳期

 

八号风球终于如约而至。

窗外云压好低，玻璃被风吹得嗡嗡作响，Jackson守着偌大的办公间审完最后一纸文件，忽然就看到窗上一颗硕大的雨滴砸了上去，吓得他赶忙合上电脑，想再不回家恐怕就要在这里待过一晚。

车库里一眼望去只剩自己那台纯白色911，走上前去的几步里他忽然想自己到底究竟为什么要这样努力，父母不需要他照顾，独身一人只是吃吃饭购购物，赚得足够多的钱不也是照样睡着一张床，每晚都从左边滚到右边去，他漫天联想着，拼来拼去的结果会不会使自己看上去更显得年长，甚至有天会因为用脑过度而早早脱发，他不由得有些唉声叹气，连按下车锁的姿态都有些颓靡，车子随着指令一声响，同样在车那旁忽然响起一句人声。

Jackson吓得肩膀都缩在一起，抬眼看过去就见Lucas倚车门望着自己。

大哥，人吓人吓死人。

Lucas绕过他身边：我都叫了你三次。他低头看Jackson有点泛青的眼底：这周好累吗，正好趁台风天回家好好休息。

Jackson点点头，想到什么又问，你下了飞机不应该要回家，干什么躲在车库里面吓人。

我好想你，你想不想我？

Jackson被困在车门与Lucas之间，看架势他非要一个答案。

还可以。Jackson蹦出三个字就开车门，Lucas脚急眼快先溜了进去，他调调座椅开口，今天做你的司机。

Jackson被搞的一头雾水，站在车旁不肯配合，Lucas拉过他的手，你再犹豫，外面真的下起大雨来，我们一个都走不了。

这话讲的好像也没什么不对——果真开出地库的时候，雨点砸到车窗时已经炸成大块水渍。Lucas将油门轰到底，Jackson紧紧握住安全扣，他左思右想还是把抱怨的话咽回肚里，毕竟台风不长眼，它比超速驾驶更可怕。

车驾到目的地时天空已成乌压压一片黑，Jackson眼见Lucas盘算好的一切伎俩却也无计可施，所以看他乖顺地随着自己跟进房间，又自己主动找了拖鞋来换，Jackson甚至一句多余的埋怨都无法讲出口——

他给Lucas递过一只浴巾，两人隔着几步距离默默擦头，动作一致地有些尴尴尬尬，luacas胡乱擦了一把就走上前去撩开Jackson湿润的额发，Jackson移开眼神，问他要不要洗个热水澡，你身上好像有点味道——

Lucas倒是真的凑着鼻子闻了闻，他大喇喇开口，这肯定的嘛，下了飞机我就去找你，我都快要馊了——

 

Jackson翻箱倒柜找出曾经冲动消费网购的一套过大的居家服，又开包了一条崭新内裤，想给他放到门边等自己去拿，走到浴室门口时忽然想到一件事——他蓦地推门而入——

就见Lucas裸着上身从镜子里看到一脸慌措的Jackson  
而此时已晚，Jackson还未来得及掩盖的小秘密，已经被Lucas发觉了。

原本挂在镜边的、在几年前被Lucas“遗弃”的小怪兽又重新回到主人手里，Lucas眼眶有些红，镜子里面的Jackson也没好到哪去——像个答案都没准备好就被老师提问的倒霉学生，满面涨红，耳朵里盘旋着蚊鸣，不知如何是好，只想挖个洞把自己埋进去。

然而Lucas没再给他胡思乱想的机会，转身几步就把年长自己五岁却此时格外害羞的爱人抱进了怀里——

Jackson僵在赤裸的怀抱里，而背后的胳膊收得好紧，肩膀上有什么热热凉凉的水滴裹了上去，Jackson叹了口气，慢慢地伸开胳膊回搂过Lucas，就听到耳边一阵颤动嗓音——Lucas吸着鼻子，他讲，对不起，对不起，我好爱你——

悲哀又诚恳，搞得Jackson眼圈也微微红。

他扬起下巴搁到Lucas肩窝里，伸出手掌拍拍他的背，像安抚一只小狗。

他在他耳边说，我不是讲过了嘛，都是过去的事情了。

过去。

过去这两个字是个按钮，碰一下，嘭的一声引爆Lucas脑袋里的记忆燃心，他时刻都记得自己做过的蠢事，更记得Jackson在电话里的控诉——他几次夜里惊醒都在懊悔，究竟Jackson为自己付出过什么才能叫他如此气息颤抖又欲言又止？

Lucas痛苦的捧着他的脸，泪水几点沾到Jackson的脸颊，高了一头的男孩顶着通红的眼眶，握着他的手腕一下下打着自己。

Jackson吓到了，手忙脚乱的挣扎，一只被迫挥在Lucas脸上，另外一只就去阻挡，直到Lucas眼泪大颗大颗滚下来他才觉得事情好像过头了。他赶忙一手搂过男孩，手指顺着发梢去捏后颈，Jackson讲你在乱想什么，你又哭什么，有什么好哭的。他看男孩哽咽的厉害，又开玩笑道，你这么喜欢那个小玩意我还给你好不好，多大的人，还哭鼻子。

那你把自己也还给我好不好？

Lucas抬头问，就见Jackson脸上也湿湿地正歪着头看自己，他咬着嘴边，是在隐忍，可最终输给了眼角再也留不住的一滴泪。

 

嘴唇从眼睑滑到嘴唇，缠绵的轨迹苦涩又甜美，全被Lucas拆之入腹。Jackson懊悔着自己不应该任他为所欲为，更懊恼自己的手应该紧紧拿住那套换洗衣服而不是攀上Lucas的脖子——要知道家里能够提供给他穿的size只有那么一件，现在却被抛在湿透的地面上，恐怕Lucas只能裸着身体了。

被抵在浴室墙上的时候，一对蝶骨上下浮动，像一只振翅的蝴蝶，Lucas紧紧握着他的肩头，生怕他真的会转眼就不见。他胀得发痛的性器抵在幽穴入口，缓缓研磨直到Jackson回搂着他的脖颈说可以。

美丽蝴蝶被钉在墙上即将做成标本——Jackson因痛而皱起的眉尖和血色欲滴的嘴唇溢出的呻吟无一不使Lucas为之疯狂。

他两手握着纤细的腰肢一下下撞击，深入再连根拔出，饱满的臀丘随着摇黄而摆弄，Lucas架起他的一条腿，Jackson就只能仰在他身上节省力气，因为他实在站不住了。

痛与快乐交替攻击着Jackson脆弱的防御系统，下半身被牢牢控制着，粗长的性器只对准体内敏感点伺候，Jackson迷茫间想，上次他的隐忍就好像一场梦。Lucas像面铜墙铁壁压得自己快要窒息，他甚至压抑不住哭腔想要躲过他尖牙利齿的攻击。

“呜...”

Jackson的侧颈被又舔又咬，后穴酸麻的不成样子，他的两条腿颤抖无力，他甚至要开口求Lucas慢一点，可舌尖又被他含进嘴里啃食，Jackson整个人被他裹进怀里不知疲惫的交媾，他已经记不得射了多少次，腿间沾满的粘腻体液混为一谈顺着臀缝滴到浴缸里。

Lucas就着两人连接的姿势将他转了过来，Jackson的唇瓣被他咬的又红又肿，此时唇珠撅起来个好看的弧度，他不顾还在身体里继续操弄的性器而抖着声音咒骂：

你……你是不是以为没有明天……先歇一会好不好……

Lucas将他抱回卧室，他又被困在床单与他之间，两条脚腕被他握在手里，脚掌只好贴在男孩麦色的胸膛，Jackson扬着喉结吞吐溢出的口液，他喉咙里藏满了戚戚的哀求，直到深红色性器抵着入口将进不进，Jackson脱口而出的又化作：快点进来....

 

窗外只剩雨击声，风声渐短，树影不再张牙舞爪。卧室里只点了壁灯，空调开得好低，但Jackson一点都感觉不到冷，他夹在薄被与Lucas之间，头软软的窝在男孩颈间。

Lucas不老实的手在腰臀间游走，Jackson早已见怪不怪任他胡作非为，时钟指着凌晨三点，Jackson问他肚子饿不饿，下了飞机好像都没吃过东西，我怕你会晕倒。

Lucas翻身将他压回床垫里：吃什么？

Jackson想了一会：速食面，冷柜里还有些牛肉丸，要不要我泡给你吃？

Lucas坏笑，手又摸上Jackson饱满湿滑的屁股。

他咬着他的耳垂问：这个吗？

哪知道Jackson一把打掉作乱的手，粉色眼角带着怒：一次两次有完没完，我究竟哪里像牛肉丸，我很粗糙还是我好黑，你今天把话讲清楚。

Jackson好正经，吓得Lucas怔住，随即一想应该是他误会了什么。他打趣道：那次楼脚吸烟，你不还讲我是公仔面，我们不是绝配？

公仔面是讲你三分钟就熟，哦，我知道了，你报复我是不是？

Lucas腻腻歪歪凑过去，抬起Jackson的一条腿，又抬头的性器缓缓插了进去，Jackson两手抵着却做无用功，声音被撞的零七八碎还在咒骂：你嫌我老，还这样干吗呢，你给我出去……

Lucas边笑边轻轻晃腰， 满室黏腻水声，拔出来时沾满了白色体液，他牵着Jackson的手揩了一把凑到眼前，俯身凑近他耳朵，喷出湿热的情话惹得Jackson耳垂烫烫的。

我的意思是，你好像颗牛肉丸一样有弹性，又好圆，里面还会爆浆……他说着整根操了进去，Jackson咬唇哼了一声，两人连接之处溢出白色爱液，顺着股间淌到床上。

Lucas吻着Jackson的嘴唇讷讷道：就像这样……

Jackson被羞的快要滴泪，他狠狠踹了Lucas一脚：你怎么变成这样，麻甩佬一个，还要不要脸？

Lucas将人抱起来搂在怀里：我不要脸，只要你好不好？

见Jackson未答，Lucas又自顾自的讲：从前的事情都是我不好，没担当又幼稚，害你受了委屈，他说着情绪就有些低落，身体的反应最明显，Jackson觉得下面感觉不太对，悄悄睁了一只眼睛就看Lucas眼红又要哭，他吸吸鼻子攀上他的肩膀，咬他耳垂：

什么委屈，我受什么委屈了？

Lucas垂着头，他不敢想Jackson从mat哪里受过什么委屈，一想又酸又痛，整个人都开始萎靡。

Jackson好笑，捏捏他的耳朵又亲了亲，把事情原封不动讲了一遍，Lucas才渐渐多云转晴。

 

“之后呢，他真的被那段录音唬住了？”

“当然，那种自私的人往往最好威胁，录音不行还有其他把柄，他做过多少缺德事，我哪件不清楚？”

 

话音刚落，就见Lucas又蒙上一阵愁云惨淡，Jackson一眼看透，无奈安慰：但那都过去多少年了，我都做白手起家做老板三年，同他早没有任何关系，不要在乎那些事了好不好？

 

Lucas心里又酸又暖，他讲我欠你好多，从现在起还我保护你好不好，从前都是你罩我，现在换我罩你，兵来我挡，水来我掩，从此以后没有人能欺负你，我也不会叫你再流一滴眼泪。

Jackson一副认真模样看着他，眼角还捎带湿润的红：“真的假的？你可要一言为定！”

“当然真的！不过床上的那个哭了除外——”Lucas赶忙回道。

Jackson哼了一声又被推倒，最后想的是小孩子长大了，果然就太不好骗了。

 

 

END


End file.
